


Kissing Practice

by fiona_apiston



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Emma has a huge crush on Bronwyn, which she hides, but it gets harder to do so when Bronwyn wants to practice kissing with her.





	

   “Have you ever kissed someone?”  Bronwyn asked.

   Emma turned to look at her.  “What?  Why are you asking?”

   Bronwyn shrugged.  “I was just wondering.”

   “Well, yeah, I have,” Emma admitted.

   “Who?”

   “Just a couple of boys from the village, before Miss Peregrine made the loop.”

   “What was it like?”

   Emma squirmed.  “Why are you so curious?”

   “I was just wondering.  I’ve never kissed anyone.”  Bronwyn frowned at her.  “Why do you seem uncomfortable talking about this?”

   “Um, I just, don’t like talking about it.”

   “Kissing?  Why not?”  Bronwyn leaned closer to Emma.  “Is it that bad?”

   Emma shook her head.  “No.”

   “Then why won’t you talk about it?”

   Emma shrugged, when inwardly, she knew exactly why she didn’t want to talk about it.  She didn’t want to talk about kissing because then she would start thinking about kissing Bronwyn, and how much she wanted to do so.  But Bronwyn had never expressed any interest of being in a relationship with her, so, she hid her feelings.

   Emma’s thoughts were interrupted as Bronwyn said worriedly, “What if I’m not good at kissing?  What if my first kiss is terrible?”

   “It won’t be,” Emma assured her.  Inwardly, she added, _any kiss from you would be amazing_.

   She was so caught up in these thoughts she almost missed Bronwyn asking, “Can I practice with you?”

   “What?” Emma said, stunned.

   “Can I practice kissing with you?”

   Every cell in Emma’s body was telling her no, don’t do it, you’ll fall even more in love with her, but she said shakily, “Sure.”

   Bronwyn scooted closer to her so their legs were touching, then leaned in and their lips connected.

   Emma almost sighed with happiness.  Kissing Bronwyn was wonderful, soft, delicate, and it was absolutely amazing.

   They kissed for almost a minute, Bronwyn’s hands on Emma’s waist and Emma’s hands on Bronwyn’s arms.  They broke apart, but Bronwyn didn’t move away from Emma.  She rested her forehead against hers, and whispered, “That was amazing.”

   Emma, breathless, nodded.

   Then they heard Miss Peregrine call, “Emma!  Bronwyn!  Come inside!  Dinner’s ready!”

   Bronwyn laughed a little.  “Well, we have to go.”  She stood up and started walking to the house, then turned back as Emma didn’t move.  “Are you coming?”

   Emma nodded.  “In a little bit.  Go ahead without me.”

   Bronwyn paused, then continued walking.

   Emma watched her walk away, the girl she now knew for certain she was totally in love with, and thought, _I am so screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
